Interrogation: Uzumaki Style
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Oneshot Naruto is tasked with interrogating the captured Tayuya. However she's not feeling cooperatively and tries to turn the tables on him, forcing to find a new way to get info from her. Rated M Read and Review please


Naruto is dealt with the task of interrogating The Sound Kunoichi Tayuya. Unfortunately for him, she's not interested in cooperating and more interested in getting under his skin which results in Naruto having to find a new way of getting information from her. They are in their shippuden ages in this fic and Tayuya's 17. I was inspired to do this by a series of pics and if you want the link ask for it but I warn it's for those over eighteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"C'mon give me the info." The blond said seated at the table across from the redhead in the room.

"Hell no," The female ninja said and put her feet up on the table nonchalantly.

"Stop being difficult!" Naruto said losing his patience with her and she grinned at him.

"You're going to have to do better than that shithead." She said as she seemed almost relaxed and unconcerned.

Naruto growled in irritation wondering what he was suppose to do to get her to cooperate. The two where in a small room with only a table and a pair of chairs and a darkened window so they couldn't see who else was watching from outside. He was given the task of extracting information from the girl, who had been brought back to Konoha having been wounded during the fight by the blond. She had been healed and had been locked up with her chakra sealed to prevent her from trying to escape.

"You're a real wuss you know that dickhead? Didn't they teach you anything about interrogation?" She said her arms behind her head.

"My name's Naruto," The blond responded. "You know what I want. If you tell us you might get a reduced sentence if you just stop being a pain."

"Yeah, Yeah, you want freakin' intel. I ain't talking jack." Tayuya said.

"What's Orochimaru planning!" Naruto said getting angry.

"Ooh, you're getting mad now, looks like you do have some guts." Tayuya said with a grin.

"What is HE planning?" Naruto said angrily but in a calm tone his hands on the table glaring at her.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get me talking." She responded and then got up and walked towards him. "Don't think I'm going to submit to a dumbass like you." She said as she got near him.

"Get back in your chair." He said and she snickered and got close to his face.

"You have no clue what you're doing do you? Smack me around, do something." She said and licked her lips.

"W-What?" Naruto said not understanding.

"Threaten to cut me up piece by piece if I don't talk, hell rape and intimidate me. Isn't that an interrogator's job?" She said looking him in the eye. "After all, I'm a helpless woman and your prisoner."

(She's a goddamn Masochist!) Naruto thought to himself completely off guard as she trailed a finger up his chin. "Knock it off!" He said batting her hand away.

Tayuya grinned and her hand went down lower.

Much lower…

"H-Hey!" He shouted in shock at what she was doing

"Oh? So we are a man down there after all." Tayuya said feeling it. "I only submit to those who can tame me."

"S-Stop t-that!" He said feeling really awkward right now as she backed him up into the wall of the room.

"C'mon Naruto-kun…" She said teasingly. "You know you want too get rough right now with me. Or are you horny only for Sasuke's dick?" Tayuya said to him feeling his package. "Grow some damn balls already so you can get what you want. Get what you want from me through force!"

"I said stop!" Naruto shouted and shoved her away, the push surprised her and she lost her footing and tripped over a chair and fell to the floor.

Naruto realized what he did just then and walked towards her. "Crap, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Tayuya let out a chuckle. "You've finally got some balls, don't lose them already!" She said and got up and slugged him across the face.

"Oof!" Naruto cried out not expecting the blow. She then slugged him again.

"Unlike you shithead, I'm the one who dominates and is on fucking top!" Tayuya shouted at him.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed and he let out a growl.

"You think you can get away with hitting me?" He asked angrily and slammed his fist into her stomach. "Take that bitch!" He shouted knocking the wind out of her. "I'm tired of your attitude!" He said as he smacked her across the face and knocked her to the floor.

He then reached over and pulled her up by the hair ignoring her curses and placed her on the table stomach first pinning her down.

"Now talk!" He said angrily no longer wanted to be apart of her games.

"Heh, so you do have some balls after all." Tayuya said and looked up and smirked at him. "But I ain't talking just yet shithead or behaving." She said and he glared at her. "What are you going to do? Give me a spanking if I don't cooperate?" She said and pressed her well developed ass against him.

Naruto didn't respond as he breathed heavily the two staring at one another. He had managed to subdue her but she wasn't cooperating just yet. He then noticed her rubbing her ass against his groin.

(He's too innocent and weak, once he lets up I'll knock his fuckin' head off.) Tayuya thought to herself seeing him hesitate and continued to rub against him.

(Damn it! Why did I volunteer for this?) Naruto thought as well. (I have no clue what I'm doing!) He looked at her body and noticed her well developed figure. (Stop that! What am I doing!) As he couldn't help but check her out as he looked at her. Even since she had touched him down there he had felt an urging going up inside of him building like a fire.

"The hell with this," He muttered. "I'll do it your way." He said and gave her ass a hard smack with his hand surprising her and causing her to yelp. He then reached up towards her shirt and lifted it up and over her head.

"The hell are you doing?" Tayuya shouted at him.

"You want me to get rough, well I'm getting rough. See if I can get some info out of you this way." He said as he caressed her bare back.

"What the?" She replied not expecting him to do this (Damn it I was bluffing too! I didn't think he'd actually do this!) As for the first time she was off guard.

Staring at her smooth back with only a black bra on it Naruto lead his head down and began kissing her back. His kisses where hard and powerful and he made his way up her back and unhooked the strap of her bra and took it off. He could tell she had C cup breasts. He continued kissing her back and made his way up to her neck and parting her hair started licking her neck hungrily like a child does a ice cream cone. He then began kissing her neck going nonstop for several minutes. Tayuya was quiet not speaking a word other than tensing up.

He set to her the side of her neck hungrily licking and biting it. He roughly kissed her and pulled away and grinned upon hearing a sound.

The sound of her moaning…

"Liking this aren't you?" He said and gave her ass another smack causing it to bounce and her to moan louder. "Want me to continue?" He said with a sly grin.

Tayuya was panting heavily now not expecting this. She was shirtless and her upper body was naked. And she was feeling aroused and wet as well. Before she could respond she was turned over her back on the table.

"I take that as a yes." He said and reached down and sucked on her left nipple. Tayuya cried out in shock as he sucked on them like a newborn on a mother's tit. She cried out and her hands grasped the table until her knuckles started to turn white. He switched to her right breast and did the same thing to it and she cried out.

(Ah Fuck it! I got nothing to lose!) She thought to herself and pushed him off her.

"Ready to talk?"

"NO!" She shouted and grabbed him and kissed him roughly surprising him. Her tongue entered his mouth and encircled his tongue as she kissed him. Her hands went to his outfit and removed his shirt and reached in his pants and grasped his throbbing member causing him to moan in pleasure.

She pulled her mouth away from his.

"I'm only submit to those who can tame me shithead, we're not done yet." She said breathing hard and kissed him roughly. Naruto returned it and wrapped his arms around her neck as he pressed her onto the table as they both discarded their pants, shorts and undergarments.

"So we are a man." She said teasing him seeing his manhood causing him to blush and shut her up by kissing her.

"Mmm, yes, don't you dare stop!" Tayuya shouted when he sucked on her breasts as she held onto his head her fingers entwined with his hair. Naruto obliged and continued doing so.

The two naked bodies panted and gasped each fighting for control over the other, neither submitting to the other and wanting to dominate. The kisses, touches, and pants filled the small room as sweat covered their bodies.

Naruto kissed her roughly pulling her towards him as he feasted upon her flesh. Tayuya cried out in pleasure feeling it. The Uzumaki was driving her wild with what he was doing.

Tayuya kissed him and her tongue entered his mouth and the two wrestled for control as they fought one another. Her body caressed his and sent pleasure up the Shinobi's spine. She licked his neck and kissed his chest and rubbed his member with her icy fingers.

The two continued for several minutes. During that time Tayuya would whisper into his ear and give small details about what her master was planning as well as the entrances and weakness inside the Sound Village, giving him the info he had wanted from her as they continued.

It wasn't the way he was planning on getting the info this way, but it was working that was for certain as the two continued.

Naruto positioned his head at her opening and thrusted his tongue into her. Tayuya shrieked in pleasure and her did it again to her, wiping his tongue in out of her.

"YES! Faster, Harder!" She cried out feeling herself coming close. He continued doing so his full intention on getting every last drop of Intel he could get from her.

Tayuya cried out and collapsed as he licked up her fluids hungrily.

Naruto then got himself ready and got on top of her. He stroked her face gently and she wearily opened her eyes.

He then gave a great thrust and she cried out in pain and tears appeared in her eyes. Naruto wiped them away as she adjusted to his sized. He gave another one and another and she cried out not in pain but in pleasure as the two went at one another. Their cries and shouts echoed across the room as the two eventually reached their climax.

Naruto pulled himself out of her and collapsed on the table, which to his surprised hadn't broken, next to her. She let out a moan and stirred next to him as she was completely exhausted, he wasn't that far beyond.

"Asshole," She muttered. "I'll have more info for you when we wake up Naruto." She said and fell asleep her head on his chest.

Naruto snickered at her and stroked her hair. Maybe he could see to it that she would have to stay with him under house arrest from now on as he slowly fell asleep on the table.

Unknown to either of them, looking on outside the room through the window was a group of individuals some of them scarred after what they just saw.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in shock not believing what she had seen. Beside her Kakashi also had a stunned look as well and had even dropped his book.

"Oh wow, I'm feeling hot…" Ino said a part of her wishing SHE had been in the redhead's place after seeing it.

"Such youthful energy!" Rock Lee exclaimed a fountain of blood coming out of his nose.

"Ibiki's going to be pissed what they did to his room." The Hokage Tsunade said shaking her head imagining the amount of paperwork she'd have to do over this.

"How troublesome, I should've known something like this would happen if he went in there." Shikamaru said face palming in disbelief at what had happened.

"Oh man when's Shino going to be back with those smelling salts!" Kiba said holding the unconscious girl who had fainted the moment Naruto lost his clothes. "Hinata might not wake up from this one!"

A/N: That's it for this review please.


End file.
